In package handling facilities, such as package sorting centers, conveyors are commonly used to transport packages based on their ultimate shipping destination to the customer. For example, a package sorting center can have a plurality of conveyors, each conveyor corresponding to a different geographic region such as a set of zip codes. Each incoming package can be selectively placed onto one of the conveyors that corresponds to the ultimate shipping destination of the customer. The package is then conveyed on its respective conveyor to a staging area, where the package is placed on a pallet with other packages being delivered to the same zip code. The pallet can then be delivered to a postal service for forwarding on to customers.